


White Miracle

by LeidyCC



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: AU, Dulzuras, Fluff, One-Shot, Para alguien muy especial por su cumple, Relación madre e hijo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 12:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18638560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeidyCC/pseuds/LeidyCC
Summary: Sera Rikka encuentra a una criatura extraña al pie de su montaña…





	White Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es una pequeña historia que dedico a alguien muy especial por su cumpleaños que es hoy, ¡Mi Dai!
> 
> Varias cositas me inspiraron para esto, un fanart bellísimo con Rikka sosteniendo a un pequeño Dai y los escenarios del MV de B1A4 "White Miracle" (ver notas luego de la historia para hallar los links de cada cosa, que les recomiendo ver antes de leer) 
> 
> Para aclarar, tomé la apariencia de Rikka en la serie Tsukipro x Anitentokkyū 2017 Fuyu Zenkoku-ban (corrijanme si me equivoco) pero lo demás lo ideé y moldeé para efectos de esta historia. Aunque no lo parezca, batallé mucho escribiendo... La primera escena me salió en una sola sentada pero el resto fue más complicado ¡No sabía como continuarlo y darle un final digno! pensé, deseché ideas, hasta que finalmente logré este resultado.
> 
> ¡Espero les guste!

**.**

**.**

Los dioses habitaban en la tierra desde hacía muchos años atrás, eran protectores de las divinidades de la naturaleza y estaban esparcidos en todo el mundo. Unos aislados, otros más intrépidos, pero que aun así su misión no abandonaban.

Sin embargo, con el pasar del tiempo los dioses fueron desapareciendo. Si bien estos eran, como decía, inmortales por una razón u otra su existencia se fue extinguiendo completamente… Hasta que, Sera Rikka quedó solo.

 _Diosa_ de la montaña nevada, del mismísimo hielo, Rikka era un dios prodigio que reunía un sinfín de cualidades. Una belleza indiscutible, una personalidad inigualable, un poder incomparable… Un dios tan admirado como envidiado y, debido a ello, bastante solitario. Así que, al ser él el único existente, no halló diferencia a cuando los demás dioses iban de acá para allá en aquellos tiempos atrás.

En una nublada mañana, en la que Rikka transitaba por el bosque, hubo un ruido particular que lo alertó. Rikka conocía su montaña como la palma de su mano, siendo su hogar durante tanto tiempo, y sin duda aquel sonido no era parte de esta. Curioso, incluso algo desconcertado, aguzó su oído y siguió el camino que lo llevaría a la fuente de aquella anormalidad…

Caminó por varios minutos y nada encontraba, pero el sonido era cada vez más fuerte. Sin duda, había algo allí y Rikka estaba inquieto por descubrirlo… Y lo consiguió.

Entre varias capas una criatura extraña estaba envuelta; su rostro completamente enrojecido, debido a los gritos que soltaba, y diminutas gotas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Eso… ¿Qué era eso? ¿Por qué estaba aquella criatura en su fría montaña? Rikka no podía entender lo que estaba sucediendo, incluso una emoción que nunca antes había experimentado estaba naciendo en su pecho ¿Qué sería? ¿Qué debería hacer? Estaba estático en su lugar.

Animándose a acercarse, luego de un rato quieto, lentamente Rikka se hincó sobre el pasto. Observó al extraño con detenimiento… Era muy pequeñito y se veía bastante inocente. De pronto, un fuerte deseo de brindarle ayuda nació en su interior, algo le decía que este sufría, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo ya que temía lastimarlo. Entonces, hubo un fuerte grito, un llamado cargado de desespero, y Rikka se echó hacia adelante actuando por instinto.

No pesaba en lo absoluto y su suavidad era acogedora. Rikka sintió una onda de calor particular y así, con la criatura ahora entre sus brazos, esta fue calmándose. Rikka figuró sorprendido por lo que había logrado con sólo un movimiento y la extrañeza de un principio fue convirtiéndose en familiaridad… No sabía qué era ese ser, o de dónde provenía, pero quería ayudarlo y no dejarlo solo contra el mundo.

-No te preocupes, estoy aquí.-

El susurro de su voz envolvió al pequeñito de tal forma que lo incentivó a abrir sus ojitos… El azul cristalino, como el mar reflejando el cielo despejado, cautivó a Rikka completamente. Una sonrisa genuina se dibujó en sus labios, después tanto tiempo, y acurrucó el cuerpecito en sus brazos. _Todo estará bien._

**.**

Ternura y encanto… Eso era para Rikka la pequeña criatura que acogió en su rescate aquel día de abril, llenando así su corazón de calidez cada vez que lo veía. Y, con el paso de los días, Rikka le dio un nombre: Dai, simple y representativo.

Dai era realmente especial. Bastante tranquilo y atento, siempre siguiéndolo con sus ojitos azules a todas partes, y poco a poco Rikka fue habituándose a su presencia hasta convertirse en el centro de su existencia. Lo que había en su interior por el pequeño, creciendo cada vez alimentándose de incontables momentos, era algo nuevo para él a pesar de la cantidad de años que tenía en su rol de dios…

Rikka era un dios, el único que quedaba en pie específicamente, y debido a ello sus responsabilidades disminuyeron considerablemente… De hecho, vivía esperando el día de su desaparición. Sin embargo, el pequeño Dai apareció en su vida dándole una nueva misión. Aún muchas cosas no entendía pero, cada que observaba al pequeño, decidía no pensar en nada más… Sabía que más pronto que tarde sabría todo lo que tenía que saber.

Entre los detalles están los más grandes tesoros, y Rikka lo comprendió gracias a su pequeño. Sus miradas cargadas de inocencia, que derretían su corazón, e incluso sus sonrisas que fueron evolucionando hasta convertirse en risitas melodiosas eran cuestiones que a Rikka le hacían feliz ¿Quién diría que tomar aquella criatura le traería tantas alegrías? Y Rikka quería cuidar y defender ese sentimiento…

Los días tranquilos en los que paseaban por la montaña, otros donde permanecían en casa y las noches en las que Dai se quedaba dormidito sobre su pecho… Así fue pasando el tiempo hasta que Dai ya estaba lo suficientemente grandecito como para ir tras él por sí mismo y abrazarse a su pierna como tanto le gustaba hacerlo.

Rikka se sentía orgulloso del pequeño que continuaba creciendo favorablemente, e incluso de sí mismo por sus cuidados, y ya que Dai tenía una memoria más capacitada Rikka tuvo una idea… En el próximo invierno, le mostraría parte de su poder.

Hacía unos años atrás, en cada invierno Rikka ofrecía un espectáculo que podía ser visto por cualquiera alrededor del mundo. Era la temporada en la que sus poderes estaban en mejor forma, siendo beneficiado por el mismísimo clima, y también era una buena manera de darles un uso especial y drenarlos un poco… Además, el resultado siempre le llenaba de satisfacción. Pero, cuando fue quedándose solo perdió el interés de continuar con aquella tradición que él mismo creó ¿Para qué si nadie iba a verlo? Y desde entonces ni siquiera había pisado aquella parte del bosque que cada año visitaba para tal cometido…

Caminando de la mano se encontraban sobre la nieve apilada y entre arboles completamente desnudos. No había viento, tampoco nevaba, y Rikka lo consideró perfecto para actuar, diciéndole a Dai que darían un paseo y le mostraría algo nuevo e increíble.

Poco a poco el espacio se hacía cada vez más amplio, los arboles iban reduciéndose en número, hasta que sólo hubo blanco a su alrededor. Habían llegado.

Debido a los nervios, Rikka apretó inconscientemente la mano pequeña que sostenía y Dai lo miró llamándolo de aquella forma que por sí mismo ideó, un “mamá” que esfumó sus dudas e inseguridades invitándolo a proceder. Le sonrió con cariño.

-¿Estás listo para verlo, Dai?-

Colocándose a su altura, Rikka sostuvo ambas manos del pequeño sintiéndose ahora muy emocionado. Cuando Dai le asintió, tranquilo pero con sus obres cargados de curiosidad, besó su frente. Ya era hora.

Rikka dio un par de pasos al frente, Dai se mantuvo en su lugar, y luego de una respiración profunda dio inicio…

Al principio una brisa congelada lo envolvió desde los pies a la cabeza y pronto se expandió al cielo completamente blanco, tintándolo de colores fríos como si de un lienzo se tratase. Entonces, Rikka extendió su mano derecha y con movimientos elegantes dio varios trazos… Por fin, luego de tanto tiempo, Rikka podía llevar a cabo lo que tanto había disfrutado, y le aliviaba el hecho de no haber perdido habilidad.

En pleno apogeo, Rikka sintió unos pasos a su lado y se fijó en Dai ir sólo un poco más allá hasta detenerse, hechizado por lo que acontecía frente a sus ojos. Añadió un poco más de poder, colores y luces, queriendo mostrarle a su pequeño sólo lo mejor de él… Entonces, de repente, justo donde Dai se encontraba se formó una nublada imagen que a Rikka extrañó.

Un cuerpo alto; de espalda ancha, cabello corto… Y una mirada de un azul tan profundo como el mismísimo océano que pudo distinguir cuando este se giró un poco para afrontarlo. Ahí, producto de aquella fugaz visión, Rikka supo de lo que se trataba al obtener las respuestas que buscaba… Dai se convertiría en un gran hombre.

Los dioses volverían a habitar la tierra más pronto de lo que podría imaginar. Y Rikka tenía la misión, el gustoso honor, de criar al primero en regresar… Así que, ¿Un dios de las aguas? Un choque inevitable del hielo con el fuego. _Qué curioso_.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Notas:**

[Fanart](https://twitter.com/rainy67_tsuki/status/1115273852341248000) \- [Vídeo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YBgT-BUxOt0)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer y disculpen cualquier error y/o incoherencia.


End file.
